


Marks

by NintenCat98



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintenCat98/pseuds/NintenCat98





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Komaru saw the light scars begin to form on her leg was when she was young. These marks were similar to those of tally marks. People grew concerned of these marks, worried that Komaru was going through rough times, it turned out these were the marks of her soulmate.

Whilst the marks of a soulmate faded, over the years, the ones on Komaru appeared more and more. Some appeared faint whilst some looked like someone had just carved into her leg. She knew somewhere in the world, her soulmate was suffering, badly and she wanted to help them but unfortunately for Komaru, she had no clue of the whereabouts of her soulmate or who her soulmate was for that matter. Only knowing of the marks that they left.


	2. Chapter 2

Life always seemed to toss Touko into a pit of despair. Ever since she was young, life was never good for the morose writer and as she got older, life for her became worse. The one thing that kept from falling further into the pit was the lack of marks her soulmate left. 

There were days where Touko was glad her soulmate never left any threatening marks, knowing that her soulmate was safe. However, there were some days where she worried about her soulmate. Thoughts plagued her mind of how her soulmate might not even be here anymore, that something bad happened to her soulmate many years ago. Other thoughts consumed her that if her soulmate was still around and they found her, they would find her disgusting, leaving Touko to spiral into despair more.  
The days where Touko had these thoughts, She would awaken. There were days where She never did anything to Touko but those were rare. On the days where She was awake, She would leave Her mark on Touko many times.


	3. Chapter 3

“Who ever is my soulmate probably hates me” She mumbled to herself, lightly tracing over the many scars that littered her thigh in disgust. “They’re probably disgusted by the fact they have to deal with these… marks” 

Tears began to form in Touko’s eyes as her self-hate grew inside of her. 

“T-They’re probably glad t-that they don’t have to d-deal with me r-right n-now…” She laughed, tears streaming down her pale cheeks, the more her despair consumed her. “They h-hate me… J-Just like how everyone d-does…”

Though her phobia of blood stopped her in the past, Touko had finally had enough… She wanted to get rid of the self hatred that burned inside her… She wanted to get rid of Her… She wanted to get rid of herself and remove her existence from the world. Today, she would create her own marks on herself in hopes of doing so.

Unlocking the desk drawer and opening it, Touko pulled out a leather pouch containing some sort of metal objects. Touko knew that they were Her's, and Her's only but today she needed them. Opening the pouch, Touko took in a deep breath as she stared at the many pairs of scissors that laid perfectly inside of it. Some pairs were completely clean, free from any stains, some pairs were still spoiled by the faints signs of blood where She hadn’t bothered to clean them properly. Pulling out a pair of the clean blades, Touko stared at the scissors in her hands, her insane grey eyes reflecting back at her. 

Touko’s hand began to shake as placed the cold metal against her wrist, causing a shiver down her spine. 

“I’m s-sorry…”

Touko dragged the sharp blade across her wrist, blood forming from out of the deep cut. A sick feel began to form in Touko’s stomach as she looked at the red liquid. She wanted to look away from the blood that dripped from her arm but her mind made sure she stayed fixated on blood as it ran down her arm and onto the wooden floor, creating small puddles of blood near her feet. Touko began to laugh as she stared more, her despair clouding her mind, creating more marks on her pale skin. 

After a few minutes, Touko’s eyes drooped as she began to feel herself go unconscious. Touko couldn’t let herself go unconscious especially since she knew what would happen when she did. Her eyes finally closed, falling to the floor, the blood covered scissors still in her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning, Komaru noticed something different. For once there was no new marks on her thigh but this time, her lower arm was covered in numerous of scars of different sizes. Komaru’s heart began to race.

‘What happened to you?’ Komaru thought to herself. Komaru’s eyes filled with tears, her mind filled with numerous thoughts of what could’ve happened to her soulmate. 

“Hey sis, time to get-”

Komaru whipped her head to face the door and looked at her brother, tears streaming down her face. “Makoto…” Komaru whispered, her voice cracked as she spoke.

“K-Komaru!” Makoto ran to Komaru, taking hold of her arms. “What happened?”

Looking down at her arms, Makoto gasped. “Are those your soulmate’s scars?”

“Y-Yeah…” Komaru cried as she looked at Makoto. “What if s-something terrible has h-happened to t-them... “

Makoto pulled Komaru into a hug, holding her tightly. “Let’s just hope nothing has happened… You gotta have hope Komaru…” Makoto quietly spoke as his sister sobbed.


	5. Chapter 5

That morning, Touko never showed up to class. Makoto began to worry at the thought of his friend not being here. Every few minutes, Makoto’s eyes would quickly dart to the door each time footsteps were heard within the hallway, in hopes that Touko would enter the classroom. 

The bell notifying the start of lunch rang.

Knowing that he didn't have classes, after lunch and thankfully knowing that Touko didn't have classes after that time either, Makoto quickly gathered his things and made a quick dash towards the library. 

Makoto opened the creaking door of the library, closing it slowly once he fully entered. Looking around, Makoto noticed the lack of students within the library.  
Turning the corner of the large bookshelf, Makoto saw Touko, scribbling away into her notebook. Her hair was out of its usual braids and flowed down her back and some of it draping over her shoulders.

“Hey Touko” Makoto whispered.

Touko stopped writing, not bothering to look up at Makoto.

Makoto pulled out the chair from the table and sat across from Touko. “Are you okay? You haven’t been to class all morning” 

Touko closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths. Opening her eyes, Touko continued to stare at her notebook and began to write once more, her scribbling becoming faster as she wrote. “I-I’m fine…”

Concern washed over Makoto’s face. “Touko…”

“I-I’m fine Makoto…” Touko snapped, looking up at Makoto. Due to her grip on it, the pen in her hand broke, causing ink to leak from the cracks and let go of it. “I-I’m f-fine…” Touko looked down at the notebook that laid in front of her, watching as the ink slowly flowed across the pages. Tears began to well in her eyes, the walls she rapidly built, shattered like glass.

“Touko did something happen?” Makoto asked.”Please tell me…”

Tears began to mix with the ink-dyed page as she broke into sobs. “I-I’m sorry” She cried, putting her head into her hands.

Makoto quickly jumped out of his chair, pulling Touko into a hug. “What happened Touko?” 

Touko tried to speak, only for sobs and hiccups to escape from her. 

As the sobbing girl lightly put her arms around him, Makoto notice something under her sleeves.

“Touko…” Makoto quietly whispered as he pulled back from the hug. 

Touko flinched away as Makoto went to reach for her hand. 

“Touko please, let me help you” Makoto said softly. Touko sniffled and allowed Makoto to check her arm. 

Makoto’s face fell into shock once he saw the bandages wrapped around her lower arm. Some spots of blood showing up through the bandages “Touko… D-Did She do this?” He asked, looking back up at Touko.

Touko shook her head. “N-No… I-I did…” She choked out, more sobs erupted from her. Makoto sat there in shock, holding onto his friend's hand tightly, not knowing what to say to her.

“T-They probably h-hate me even more now…” Touko weeped.

Makoto gave her a questioning look “Who Touko?”

Touko sniffled, trying her best to wipe the tears from her eyes. “M-My soulmate… T-They’ve probably seen these a-and probably hate even m-more than before”

“Touko may I see them?”

Touko looked up at Makoto. “W-Why?”

“Just to see if they are bad, please”

Touko nodded and looked away as Makoto unravelled the bandages, not wanting to be reminded of what she did to herself.

Upon unravelling the last bit the bandage, Makoto gasped. ‘These look like the ones on Komaru…’ Makoto thought to himself as he looked down at the many scars that covered Touko’s arm.

“T-They’re b-bad aren’t they?” Touko stuttered.

“Yeah” Makoto whispered as he began to wrap the bandages back around Touko’s lower arm. “Fortunately they aren’t infected” 

Once the bandages were fully wrapped around her arms, Touko pulled her sleeves down, continuing to look away from Makoto.

“I'm guessing you're staying here until the end of the day aren't you?" Makoto asked.

Touko slowly nodded. "Y-Yeah"

Pulling the chair next to Touko from under the table, Makoto sat down, keeping the now not so lonely writer company.


	6. Chapter 6

It was now after school, Touko walked with Makoto to his house after being kindly offered to go round. 

“Makoto!” 

Touko and Makoto turned to see a girl running towards them

“Oh hey Komaru” Makoto waved. 

Stopping in front of the two, Komaru waved back. Her mouth forming an ‘o’ shape, Komaru looked at Touko. “Who's this Makoto?”

“This is my friend Touko” Makoto introduced her.

“Hi” Touko quietly spoke. Upon looking at Komaru, Touko’s eyes lit up. Seeing the girl’s happy expression beaming across her face made her feel calm, her worries slightly fading.

“Hi, I’m Komaru, Makoto’s sister” Komaru held her hand out. 

Touko flinched as Komaru quickly held her hand out. Taking hold of the girl’s hand and shaking it, Touko felt a shock go through her arm. Looking up at Komaru, Touko saw her face slightly light up. Touko’s face began to slightly heat up from the thought of finally finding her soulmate until she noticed something.

Staring at the marks on Komaru’s arm, Touko’s face began to pale, recognising the marks that littered her arm.

“I-I’m s-sorry…” Touko quietly whispered.

“Touko?” Komaru slightly frowned as she saw Touko's change of expression and began to slightly worry. "Are you okay?"

Touko pulled away from the handshake, clutching her hand to her chest, her eyes still locked on the marks. “I’m s-sorry…”

Komaru looked at Touko confusingly. “What do y-” Komaru suddenly realised, looking down at her marks and looking back up to see Touko look at them. Tears began to well up in Komaru’s eyes as she looked at Touko who began slowly back away from her.

“I-I’m so s-sorry… I’m s-sorry” Touko repeated, gripping onto her head.

“Touko…” Komaru reached out for Touko. 

“N-No no no no no…” Touko squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that this was some bad dream she would awaken from. "I-It's a-all my f-fault..."  
Panic began to rise within Touko, her body grew weak as her breathing became faster, her vision started to blur.

The feeling of a calming presence quickly brought Touko back to her senses. Slowly opening her eyes, Touko saw Komaru gently moving her hands from her head and holding onto her hands. 

“It’s okay Touko” Komaru softly spoke, her thumbs gently brushing over Touko’s trembling hands in hopes of calming her. “It’s okay…”

Touko’s breathing began to slow down as the calming feeling went through her body. Touko’s eyes blurred once more as tears began to well. Though trust was never in Touko’s nature, she knew that she should trust what Komaru was saying. 

Komaru stepped forward slightly, letting go of Touko’s hands and slowly brought her into a hug. Touko froze from the embrace, her mind taking a few seconds to figure out what was going on. Touko slowly wrapped her arms around Komaru, her hands lightly clinging onto her back.

Tears streamed down Touko’s face as she cried, burying her face in crook of Komaru’s neck. “I’ve got you Touko” Komaru quietly spoke as she rubbed Touko’s back in an attempt to quieten to girl's sobs

Touko sniffled as she looked back at Komaru, tears staining her pale cheeks. “Y-You probably h-hate me don’t you. I-I've m-made you h-hate me... I-It's a-all m-my fault”

“T-Touko I don’t hate you” Komaru took hold of Touko’s hand, slightly lifting her sleeve to see the bandages around her arm and let out of small gasp as she saw the dried spots of blood that showed through the bandage. “D-Did it hurt?” Komaru softly asked her as she gently placed her hand over the bandage causing Touko to slightly flinch.

“Y-Yeah…” Touko turned away from Komaru.

The soft smile on Komaru’s face faded into a slight frown. Looking back down at the bandages, Komaru moved her hand. “Why?”

Touko became stiff as a wooden board once more and quickly bit her lip, not wanting to answer Komaru’s question. Noticing the quick change in the girl’s behaviour, Komaru lowered her sleeve and lightly took hold of Touko’s hand once more. “You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to, I understand”

Touko quickly looked back at Komaru, her saddened expression softening. “T-Thank you”

Komaru’s grip on Touko hand tightened slightly, the soft smile returning on her face. “Come on let’s get you out of here”


End file.
